Ema Skye's first date
by VeeAmAy
Summary: Detective Ema Skye overacts and tells her friend she had a boyfriend but she doesn't. There's only one person she can rely on in this situation. Apollo x Ema


_Apollo was walking to the police station to ask help from their greatest detective, Ema Skye. But a part of him didn't come there just to ask her for help. Apollo requested an audience with the detective. An officer walked towards Ema's office and knocked before hearing a grumpy " Come in. " from inside. When the officer went inside, the detective was as usual. She was on the computer typing case files. " Is MUNCH there a MUNCH problem, MUNCH officer? " The officer replied quickly like any officer should. " Mr. Justice requests an audience with you. Shall I let him in. " Ema's mood changed when the name Mr. Justice was mentioned and quickly became a super happy detective…. For once in her life. " Mr. Justice, Apollo the Wright kid? Let him in. Oh, yes, next time he requests an audience with me, let him inside right away! " The officer then thought before replying…. He thought " __maybe she has a crush on Mr. Justice, I should tell the boys about it…. Then again, maybe not. " _the officer realized he was taking his time and replied. " Yes, detective. " The officer ran out and called Apollo to go to Ema's office. " Hi, Ema." The detective stood up from her chair and saw her favorite attorney stand in her office. " Apollo! Why don't you take a seat. So, is there some kind of problem with your cases you want me to help? " The attorney nodded. " Actually, yes. This victim was pushed from a ship. His body was found today, but it was proven that the victim was an able swimmer, I suspect poison to be the murder weapon but I need some forensics to help me out. " Ema's eyes sparkled. Doing forensics with Apollo Justice gave her a surge of excitement. " OK, then. Follow me. " Apollo gladly followed Ema to the autopsy room before replying to her. " Thanks, Ema. You're the best. " Ema was just about to open the door when she heard the statement and replied. " You're welcome. Tell me any problem you have and I'll gladly help you out with it. " Apollo and Ema entered the autopsy room. It smelled like disinfectant and on the autopsy table, was the victim with disinfectant all over him. The two put walked on there when Ema started to dissect the body and used some poison detecting spray on it. " Got it! A reaction. " Apollo who lost hope about his case and thanked her. Apollo had a little chat with Ema before he left and tomorrow, Apollo won the case with the not guilty verdict. When he went back to the agency with his sister, the phone rang. Trucy ran to the phone.

" I'll get it. Apollo, yeah he just arrived. I'll get him. "

" Who is it from? "

" It's from Ema, are you dating her? "

" Of course not. Hello? "

" Apollo, I have a problem and I really need your help right now….. "

" Help, about what? "

" Well it's a little bit complicated so can I come over and explain it there? "

" Sure, I'll be waiting for you right now. "

_It wasn't long before the doorbell rang. Apollo opened the door to see the detective looking troubled. They took a seat, not noticing that someone was watching them._

" _So, what's the problem? "_

" _You see, my old high school friends invited me to a reunion. But then I got carried away and told them I had a boyfriend, but I don't and I can't tell them I lied, it'll ruin my reputation! "_

" _Urk. This is a tough one. Well I have an idea , but I'm not sure if you'll do it. "_

" _Well? What is it? I'll do anything right now to get out of this mess. "_

" _I think you should ask some guy to take you on the reunion and pretend to be your boyfriend. "_

" _Great! But I can't trust anyone except…. "_

" _Except who?"_

" _You "_

_Apollo looked away to hide his blush. Ema Skye asked him to go on a date with her. It was amazing even if it was a pretend date. She even told him she couldn't trust anyone except him. _

" _Really!? That would be great! So can you tell me the details? "_

" _Sure. We should be meeting at Alden Tae's. you know right? It's where Mr. Wright plays piano. We should be going there together at seven o'clock sharp. "_

_Before Apollo could reply he almost got a heart attack thanks to his sister. _

" _AHA! I was right, wasn't I! You are dating Ema! Apollo's, got a girlfriend. Apollo's got a girlfriend. I can't wait to tell everyone about this. "_

" _Wait! It isn't what it seems! It's just a pretend date! "_

" _Yeah! It's the only scientific explanation! "_

" _But a date is a date, even if it's a pretend one. And two people who goes on a date together are girlfriend and boyfriend! "_

_After a while on the fruitless try to convince Trucy that it was a pretend date, almost everyone they knew thought they were dating. At the evening, the two arrived and they made it earlier before the designated time. They sat down and ordered a table for a few people before they heard a dreadful piano playing which stopped a little while after they heard it. Before they could look back, a familiar voice rang out. Phoenix Wright._

" _Oh, what do we have here? I never knew you two were dating, Ema and Apollo. "_

" _Urk! Mr. Wright! It isn't what it seems! It…. "_

" _It's just a pretend date so I can go around the high school reunion! We aren't in love with each other! "_

" _Then why did you go on a date with him, not anyone else? "_

" _It's because she- "_

" _And why are your faces red? So, when are you going to get married? "_

_Apollo and Ema then said " MR. WRIGHT! WE'LL EXPLAIN LATER! " Shortly after the statement was said, Ema's friends appeared._

" _Hi, Ema. Is he your boyfriend? "_

" _Uh, yup. His name is Apollo Justice, attorney at law. "_

" _A detective and an attorney dating, I guess it makes sense. Did you meet at a case? "_

" _Yeah the one about the Meraktis clinic. "_

" _Oh, yeah. It was big news. Ema, can I speak to you for a while? "_

" _Sure. "_

_Ema's friend took her to the ladies room._

" _Hey, Ema. I want you to prove that pointy haired guy is your boyfriend. Why don't you do something a little bit romantic with him, just to prove he's your boyfriend and not some shit you made up. "_

" _Um, OK. I'll take him to the balcony. Just watch. "_

_Ema took Apollo to the balcony and he asked her some things. _

" _Ema, why are you taking me here. "_

" _Listen, Apollo Justice. My friend wants e to prove that you're my boyfriend and wants us to do something romantic. Well? "_

" _Wait, you mean…… you want me to give you a pretend kiss? "_

" _Sorry. But there's no other choice. I'll do anything you ask if you help me with this. "_

" _That's OK. "_

_Ema spotted her friend peeping, but what she didn't notice was Phoenix sneaking up with a camera, ready to take a picture of her and Apollo on their so called pretend date. Phoenix readied himself. Apollo kissed Ema, not on her cheek, but on her lips. They couldn't help but blush. With that, Phoenix took a photo of them and left to show it to Trucy so she could show it on the internet for everyone to see. Ema stole a look at her friend and broke the kiss she pretended to not enjoy. She and Apollo walked in to and found Ema's friend smiling as devilish as a… well as a devil. _

" _OK, Ema. I have to go now. We should do this again sometime. Bye. Oh, yeah. Tell me when you and your boyfriend's getting married OK. "_

_Before Ema could reply, her friend left and so did she and Apollo. When they returned to the agency, they found Trucy and Phoenix giggling. Trucy was at the computer emailing everyone she knows including Lamiroir, Klavier, Stickler, Plum Kitaki, Vera, and many more. Phoenix held an envelope whick he opened and showed them the contents. _

" _Hi, how'd your pretend date go? As far as I know, pretend dates don't involve kissing, do they? "_

" _Right, daddy. Everyone should be getting their pictures now. Mr. Gavin and Lamiroir promised to put it as a wallpaper for their next concert. The Kitakis promised to show them as flyers to everyone, Mr. Stickler promised to tell all his friends and Vera promised to paint them and put it on the museum sometime this week. So when are you getting married? "_

_Apollo and Ema's jaws dropped._

" _WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!?!?! "_

" _YEAH! "_

_After a while of another fruitless debate, Ema is going to go home. But before she could go out, Apollo grabbed her hand._

"_Ema, will you go on a date with me, a real one? "_

" _Sure, I'd love to. So when are we getting married? "_

_THE END_


End file.
